


Too Much

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because eventually, everything becomes too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

"I... I can't do this anymore" Aurey sobs, collapsing on velvety red chair. 

"Can't do what?" The man sitting across from here in an equal red chair asks. 

"Everything! I can't stop the constant nightmare, reliving his death everyday! I.... I just can't...." 

"Now, Aurey, we've been over this before. You know the nightmares will stop when you let him go." 

"But I can't!" Aurey yells angrily "I love him so much!"

"I understand that, but you've got to realize he's gone. He's not coming back, ever." 

Aurey breaks down, tears pouring down her face, leaving wet streaks. She was so lost and broken. So hurt. So confused. All she wanted was for the constant pain to go away. The constant heartache which would never cease.

~~~<3~~~ 

Aurey tugged her jacket tighter around herself as she walked home in the bitterly cold winter weather. She couldn't care though, she welcomed the pain it brought. She welcomed it with open arms. 

There was never a day that she didn't want to end it all. there was never a day she didn't bring a blade to her wrists, inflicting the pain she so openly welcomed.

She entered her home, it was cold, lonely, just like herself. She took of a few layers, throwing then aside, and making her way to the bathroom, where she picked up a small, sharp blade. 

She brought it across her wrist, leaving cuts, though not to deep.   
She didn't know why she kept going. She didn't know why she just didn't end it all. She wanted so badly to be rid of this pain, but she felt like something was holding her back, keeping her from doing it. 

~~~<3~~~

She shot up, sweat beading on her forehead, her heart racing. Tears started welling up, quickly falling down her pale cheeks. 

She didn't want this. she didn't want to go through nightmare after nightmare. She felt the pain in her heart grow and grow, flourishing into something so deep, something so terrifying, and she felt herself snap. 

The thing that kept her bound to this world felt like it had just gone away, the pain having become too much. 

She shakily walked to the bathroom, tears running down her face in a never ending stream. 

She saw herself in the mirror. She looked crazy. Her long red hair was messy and stuck out in all directions. Her face was red and blotchy, the never ending tears leaving wet streaks that glistened against the lights that hung above the mirror. Her emerald green eyes were wide, showing fear, anger, sadness, and brokenness. 

She grabbed the small blade that sat on the counter. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time before bringing the blade to her wrist, cutting deeply multiple times. 

She watched the blood pool on her wrists before dripping onto the counter, creating puddles of deep red.

Her world soon started to spin. The reality she once knew becoming a blur of color. 

She felt warm arms grab her waist as her knees gave out, all the color draining from her face, her emerald green eyes fading. 

"Aurey" Murmured a mans voice, one she recognized instantly.

"I... I thought.... you were.... dead" Aurey says weekly, bringing her hand up to cup the mans tanned cheek, which looked all the more darker compared to her pale one. 

"I'm here Aurey.... they... they took me away from you, but I'm here now" The man says, tears in his icy blue eyes that usually shined with mischief. 

"V... Vechs... I... I love" Aurey manages to say. 

Her arm falls down to her side, all the energy she had left gone as her heart gives one last beat and she takes one last breath. 

The man, Vechs, held her in his arms as he broke down. All he'd ever wanted was to be back with his lovely girlfriend. The person he cared about more than anyone else in the world. 

Yet, he was too late. She had gone through way too much for her to be able to take it anymore. 

~~~<3~~~ 

Vechs sat nervously in a chair behind a desk, waiting for the doctor to give him any news. 

"She was depressed. It was very, very bad, one of the worst cases we've ever seen." The man said, looking sympathetic. 

Vechs felt the tears already stinging his eyes. 

"There's one other thing, Mr. Davion." 

Vechs wiped at his eyes, awaiting what the man had to say. 

"Aureylian was 3 months pregnant."


End file.
